


Hello, Monika! - A HLVRAI x DDLC Crossover Fanfiction

by theunknownfanficwriter



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babysitting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Crossover, Dreams and Nightmares, Foreshadowing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Improv, Other, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter
Summary: Taking place after the events of HLVRAI, Gordon decides to relax and take a load off for a bit...until Dr. Coomer forces him to babysit his daughter for the weekend. Now, Gordon has to try and survive the teenage angst before it's too late or some baby shit stupid shit thing happens.
Kudos: 9





	Hello, Monika! - A HLVRAI x DDLC Crossover Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["you already KNOW coomer loves his freshly adopted anime daughter! [yes that's the actual name]"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719326) by Kiifish. 



> This is my first attempt at a crossover or anything relating to a DDLC/HLVRAI crossover. There might be some mistakes or plotholes that I may not be aware of. If you spot any, feel free to let me know! Sorry if the finished result isn't as good as the original. [Also, the bit about Tyson Granger is actually from the Beyblade anime. No joke, there is an actual Beyblade anime. Look it up.]

Gordon opened the door to his room and slowly walked to his bed. He flopped down with a soft thud, causing the bed to slightly bounce him up. Gordon was exhausted. All the adventures he went on with the science team left him feeling empty and weary. From the horrifically terrifying Coomer clones to the frankly disturbing Benry? Benrey? Whatever his name was, Gordon hated the childish asshole with a pretty good reason. They were obnoxious and constantly made his life a living hell, even attacking his friends at one point as a giant abomination back in Xen. But, all of that was behind him. He could finally get some shuteye.

Gordon's eyes felt heavy, and he slowly drifted off to sleep…

…Gordon was blasted in the face with what seemed to be a bright, blue light. He shielded the light from his eyes and groaned. From the shadow cast by his...hand...wait. Gordon looked away from the light and down at his hand. What was originally a bandaged stump turned out to be a slightly worn machine gun attached to his arm. His heart was beating rapidly, almost inhumanly fast. Gordon tried to press his hand against his chest, only to feel the all too familiar orange metal of the HEV suit.

"hey. you've uh...got the gun hand again. that-that's pretty cool."

Gordon looked up, and saw the silhouette of someone standing over him. Gordon froze up as he immediately recognized Benry's sadistic smile. Gordon looked down as he saw the fleshy, floating platforms of Xen below his feet. He looked up to see Benrey sitting crisscross comfortably in front of him, unfazed at the changing environment.

"what's up? i'm like you're uh dream demon or something."

Gordon was pissed. "What-Why the fuck are you in my **dreams**?! I thought you were dead! I saw you fucking _die_ in Xen! We _all_ did!"

Benry shrugged. "i dunno dude. now i'm like a spooky ghost dream man. now i'm gonna spook ya!"

Benry then floated slightly above the ground while still cross-legged around Gordon in a circular motion. Benrey started to yell a very forced, lame attempt at imitating a ghostly "boo" around Gordon. The latter screamed profanities in agony and curled themselves into a ball, covering their ears trying to block out Benry and a new, piercing ringing in his ears. It grew louder and more shrill by the second, until the noise was the only thing Gordon could hear. Even Benrey stopped taunting Gordon at that point. There was a tap on Gordon's shoulder, and the noise suddenly stopped.

"yoooo, is that coomer bro?"

Sure enough, Gordon turned his head to see Dr. Coomer standing directly behind him. Coomer's face was covered in blood, with the only thing visible green, glowing eyes. Gordon was horrified at the sight. Dr. Coomer opened his mouth wider than anyone Gordon had ever seen. Benrey's eyes widened.

_"oh shit."_

_**"Ḥ̸̛͇̤͎͍̣̞͐̈͗̋͌̾̈́̓̎̾̄͛̿̌͋̋̈́̋̒̌͒́͑̅͐̏̄̈́̃͊̓̓̀̐̿̀̃͐͋̇͌̾̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝Ȩ̷̧̧̘͚̞̤̺̭͙̹͉̖̼͈̦̘̞̜̥̜͈̪̤̟̖̖̠͙͚̲̰͕̿̉̓̕͜Ļ̵̧̨̨̧̡̻̘̩̗̹̣̩̹͓̹͍̲̣͚̱̹̱̙͎̟̬̼͔̪̣̹̲͇̦̽̈̆͗̎͛̌̽̋̉̇̑̌̓̓͜ͅL̸̨̡̛̳͈͇̯̣̥̟̟̐̋̏̉̾̎̒̎̍̐̒̈́̈͊̽̍̾̍̍̋͋̀̽̽̌̍̐̎̓̔̿̈̄̈̌͂̾̆̌̄̂̈́̚̚̕͜O̷̡̡̯͇̩͍̲̹͓̅͋̎͋̇̿̍̕,̶̢̨̢̦̭̫̣̱͕͓̫͖̪͉̘̼̲̺̗͙̗̲͔̩͎̹̣̥͚͚͙̲̝͕̘̭͉͈̱̼̘̫̠̙͊̓͊̉̓̂̐͒̋̅̋͂̅͋́̅̅̇̔͑̈́͆̌͊̐̌́͒͑̋̏͋̉͆̂͂̍̐̽̈́͗̓̈̕͘͘͜͜͝͝ ̷̢̨̛̛̛̛̩̮̠̜̭̝̩̣̘̙̭̗͈̟͈̳̜̖̠̣̘͇͓̮̠̖̼͍̮̗̲͙̠̳͎͇͙͚̠͎̯̣̇͋̓̔͂̆̈́͐̋̽̉̒̈́̂͛͗̈́͗͌̎̃̄̅͊̍̔̅̒͆̽̈̌̋̂̚͜͝͝ͅͅǦ̵̢̨̨͓̤̞̰̼͖̟̫̳̠̳͔͔̙͕̠̣̦̳̻̣̻͚̺͇͓͕̼͔̪͙͉̣͖͖͖̬̟͋̀̔̅͊̓̆̌̉̒͂̓͂͑͋̐̕ͅͅͅǪ̸̡̡̨̛̦̯̟̤̠̦̟̙̩̹̗̟͇̱̖̟͚͓̜͙̪͚̮̤̻̻̺̭̤̻͎̠̙̬̫̫̰̘̺̿̀̾͆̃͋͆͆̓͂̿͑͂̍̍͒̂̉͋̀͒͌̿̃̑̕͜͜ͅR̸̢̥͖̠̮̞͔̜̰̈̂̈́͐̃͛͗̋̑͑̈́̆͆̆̎̓̅͒͛̅͌̾͘̚͘͝͠͠͠D̵̨̨̨̡͈͈͇̺̘͙̣̹̩̦͚̱͍̪̣̥̩͚̤̩̹͇̩͇̳̦̙̟̪̤͍̩̰͖̖̦̜̩̬̣̰̲͚̝̭̀͂̓͜ͅ"** _

Gordon shot up from his bed, hyperventilating. He slowly looked around his pitch-black room to see that he was back at his bedroom. His phone was now glowing a bright blue. Gordon picked it up and read the message on it.

> Coomer
> 
> Hello, Gordon! I apologize for interrupting what must be a very nice nap, but I have a favor to ask from you.

Gordon groaned and faceplanted into his mattress. _Why me_ , thought Gordon. _After all the shit I've been through, why did it have to be me?_ Gordon lifted his head and read the text further.

> You see, I have a daughter that had recently moved into town. I was wondering if you could look after her for the week, if you don't mind.

Gordon took a long look at the message and sighed. Welp, guess that's one more on the sanity tally. He texted Coomer back.

> sure, why not

Dr. Coomer responded almost immediately.

> Excellent! Bubby and I will be there to introduce you to her tomorrow. See you in the morning, Gordon Coomer give me the phone bubby i'm talking to Gordon could you please COOMER GIVE ME THE PHONE

After Gordon read the message from Coomer (and apparently Bubby for some reason), he passed out.

The tweeting birds outside Gordon's window causes the former Black Mesa scientist to grumble. Gordon looks up, and sees Dr. Coomer's green eyes staring back at him. _Great. Dr. Coomer's in my house._ Gordon sighed and sat up in his bed. Looking closely at...wait. Gordon notices that there is now a teenage girl staring back at him. The girl has long, brown hair tied up into a white bow. They appear to be wearing a black shirt with an orange Black Mesa printed on it with a blue skirt. They appear to be wearing pink slippers, though it's unclear who the slippers belonged to.

"Uh, hi? I didn't--"

Gordon immediately started screaming, causing the girl to flinch and footsteps from downstairs to rapidly get louder. The girl accidentally bumps into the dresser, causing even more of a ruckus. Dr. Coomer and Bubby reach the doorway to Gordon's room, where they see Gordon grabbing a crumpled up poster of Heavenly Sword pointed at a frightened girl. Dr. Coomer and Bubby appear to be wearing a "if found, return to [name]" shirt with cargo shorts and jeans respectively.

 _"Gordon, what the hell are you **doing**?!"_ Bubby was almost flaming with anger.

"Dad, is this one of your scientist friends?" The girl asked Dr. Coomer with both fear and confusion in her eyes.

Dr. Coomer sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Unfortunately, sweetheart, yes." Dr. Coomer gestured over to Gordon. "Monika, this is Gordon Freeman, one of the former leading scientists at Black Mesa! I used to work with--HELLO, GORDON!"

Gordon shot a confused look at Coomer. "Wait, Dr. Coomer, she's your daughter?"

_"Aw yes, like a random girl just happened to walk in your room for whatever godda--"_

"Precisely!"

Monika interjects. "Uh, well, I'm actually adopted." Monika suddenly has a look of regret in her eyes and facepalms. "Oh no."

Everyone groaned as Dr. Coomer started one of his long Wikipedia rambles. "Adoption is a process whereby a person assumes the parenting of another, usually a child, from that person's biological or legal parent or parents. Legal adoptions permanently transfer all rights and responsibilities, along with filiation, from the biological parent or parents. Unlike guardianship or other systems designed for the care of the young, adoption is intended to effect a permanent change in status and as such requires societal recognition, either through legal or religious sanction. Historically--" Bubby had just enough. "Dr. Coomer, I'd hate to interrupt you, but I think they get the point." Dr. Coomer clears his throat. "Of course. Apologies."

Gordon's stomach then rumbled. "Maybe we should get some breakfast. I haven't eaten in a while."

  


Gordon was the last one to get downstairs. When he got to the bottom step, he saw everyone seated at the dining table. Dr. Coomer was sitting crisscross on top of the table, which made Monika and Gordon cringe a bit. Across from Bubby sat a lone Tommy. Sunkist was quietly sleeping under Tommy's seat, taking slow, deep breaths. Tommy turned his head and spotted Gordon. Tommy lit up like a sun in a shiny mirror.

"Hey! Mi-mister Freeman!"

"Hey, Tommy. So, what's been going on?"

"Oh, S-Sunkist and I came here wi--uh--with Bubby and Coomer for the vacation this week!"

Gordon tilted his head. _"Vacation?"_

Bubby chimed in. "Yep, after that whole Black Mesa incident, we decided that we had enough and came over to your place. Well, near your place, anyway. There's like a hotel and a beach two blocks down."

"Is that why I smell sunscreen in here?"

Monika blushed. "No, that's just my bad attempt at cooking." Gordon saw the stove behind her burst into flames.

"Plus, there was word of a Beyblade tournament happening this week. Something about a Mr. Granger competing for a 'God Beyblade'. Tommy is excited about this sort of thing, so we decided to take him along!" Dr. Coomer put his arm around Tommy.

Tommy nodded with glee and gave a warm smile. "Mr. Granger is like the champion of the Beyblade world! I've been training my whole life to one day see him!"

Gordon turned wide-eyed at Bubby. Bubby just gave a simple "they're not making this up."

Gordon sighed. "So...I'm just supposed to watch her for the week while you guys go to a Beyblade tournament?"

"Pretty much, yeah." _This was going to be a long week, wasn't it,_ thought Gordon.

  


"...and if you ever need anything, just give us a quick call!" Gordon was nodding his head while holding the long list given by Dr. Coomer. "Alright. You guys take care. And don't try to murder anybody, please..."

Dr. Coomer gave a cheeky grin. "No _promises~_!"

"See you after the, uh, tournament, Mister Fr--uh--Freeman!"

Gordon and Monika waved goodbye from the doorway as the Science Team (and Sunkist) headed off for the vacation of a lifetime. Gordon closed the door behind him and turned to a now slightly panicked Monika. He looked at the list sent by the odd Coomer and began reading it while Monika was busy dousing the flames with a fire extinguisher.

"Oookay, so, the first thing on the list is--"

Gordon looked up just in time to see Monika deleting the fire extinguisher from existence. Red and white pixels swirled around Monika before they suddenly stopped and bliped away. Monika breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see Gordon staring at her with a mix of shock and confusion. Monika suddenly rushes to try and cover for herself.

"Gordon--! I, uh, what you just saw was..." Monika then sighed as she couldn't think of anything to justify what just happened. "Okay, fine. Look, I'm basically a--"

Gordon snapped out of his exasperation for a moment. "Reality warper?"

"Y-yeah, exactly. …wait, what? You...you know?"

Gordon nodded. "Yep."

Monika stared at Gordon blankly. Most people she talked to either didn't believe her or called her insane. Why was this guy so different from all the rest?

"Aaannnd you're okay with this?"

"Kid, when you spend a quarter of your life with a guy who was cloned a thousand times, an abomination compressed into a security guard, and an immortal dog, things like that just kind of feel...normal."

There was an long, awkward silence between the two of them.

"Been through a lot, huh."

"You have no idea."

Monika cleared her throat.

"So, what's the first step?"

"Right. Uh...'Make sure that Monika do anything abnomal outside the house.'"

"Heh, seems easy enough."

"Okay, second step is...'Remind myself to make more steps for this list.'"

Both Monika and Gordon facepalmed.


End file.
